I love you
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: There's only one girl that's been able to capture Ricky's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_I love you _

Ricky had spent some time over at his girlfriend Adrian Lee's house after going to spend time at the mother of his son's house, with his son. Things were going well with Adrian, at little too well, it was getting to that real commitment stage. Ricky loved Adrian, but he still felt like owed something to Amy, she was the mother of his son and there would always be that connection, how could there not be? _No else really understands what we are going through, trying to be parents and be in high school Ricky thought. _

He paused for a brief moment, contemplating his decision of whether to go over Amy's house or not, and then he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders

"It's just a kiss, a meaningless kiss to boost her confidence that's it" Ricky mumbled to himself.

Once Ricky got to Amy's house he was grilled by George as he soon as he got there of course. Luckily, Ricky found came up with some bullshit excuse about needing to talk to Amy about their custody arrangements. George nodded and let him through.

Ricky and Amy were in her bedroom; she smiled shyly at him and he shut the door. She cautiously wrapped his arms around his neck, it felt _odd _but he didn't want to admit. She

"I don't this is awkward, I don't think it's gonna help" she stated.

"You're just too self-conscious, relax" he said

"I can't kiss you. "

He sighed and looked at her, _this isn't going to work _he thought, so he told her to close her eyes, as he was about to lean in and kiss her, he stopped. She looked uncomfortable and he loved Adrian, he just didn't want her to have control over that's why he was doing this. Adrian's face suddenly encapsulated his mind, how heart broken she would be.

"_I love Adrian, I don't tell her that but I do" _

He suddenly retracted his hand away from her face, Amy noticed and unwrapped her arms from his neck. Her eyes were glossy; they were easy to read she looked confused.

"Look Amy, we shouldn't do this, for once in my life I actually want to do the right thing, I told I loved Adrian and I do. A kiss isn't going to change anything, it won't mean anything with me and if Jimmy doesn't call you that's his problem."

Amy brushed her bangs back, she looked up at him and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess, it's stupid I don't why I bothered listening to Madison and Lauren, they always have crazy ideas"

Ricky chucked

" It's okay I'm not trying to tell who you're friends should but you shouldn't believe everything out of Madison and Lauren's mouth"

"I know," she agreed

As Ricky left her room, Ashley stopped him in his tracks.

"Good move" she said

"What?" Ricky said and scratched his head.

"The walls are paper thin you know"

"You were spying on us?" Ricky questioned

Ashley shrugged like it was nothing,

"You're kidding right, you know there's no such thing as privacy in this house right."

Ricky shook; his head "Whatever, good night Ashley" and headed out

Adrian Lee sat inside her bed wrapped in her blankets with her arms folded. She didn't believe Ricky was just going to Amy's house to 'talk', she had every reason to doubt him. If he was having sex with Amy she would have sex with Ben, that was it in order to let Ricky and Amy know exactly how she and Ben felt, it would be the perfect revenge. But then Adrian felt sympathy for the younger girl who had the baby and how her life had altered. Although Adrian was jealous of the connection Ricky had with Amy because of the baby, she was happy that she wasn't the teen mother. But she did often dream, too often actually that she was the one who had Ricky's baby and that they could be a family. In a midst of her thoughts, she heard her phone vibrate. It was text from Ricky

_I love you, _she prepared to roll her eyes, just ignore it and not text back

_What did you do? _

_Nothing, do you think I did something?_

_Because I know you, I know you better than anyone_

_I know you before than anyone, and I know you're probably sitting in bed pouting, go to sleep Adrian, I didn't do anything. I love you, I'll cya at skool tmrw xx_

Adrian pressed lowered the phone to her face, and rested it on her chin as she started up at the ceiling, and smiled falling asleep.

The following day at school Ricky approached Adrian as she was going to her locker.

"So you didn't text me back last night," Ricky said.

"I went to bed, you told me to go to bed"

Ricky smirked "So do you believe me? You can even ask Ashley if you don't"

"How do you know I talk to Ashley?"

Ricky rolled his eyes "Because, I know how you think Adrian"

Adrian pursed her lips and said, "Alright then I'll ask her everything, and Ashley and I are good friends"

"What about me and Amy, do you want us to be friends?"

"As long it doesn't interrupt my sex life"

Adrian rolled her eyes and didn't laugh but he pulled her closer to him and kissed her

"I told you I don't want to cheat on you, so I'm not"

"Good" Adrian said.

"Good?" Ricky questioned

She what he meant and pursed her lips

"Alright, you can come over tonight and we can have sex"

Ricky smirked

"No I was thinking, you could come over to my place and I could cook you something"

"Really" Adrian's beamed with excitement, and her smile truly shined.

"Yes, don't get too excited it's just a meal"

"Ahh" Adrian said while wrapping her around Ricky's neck and kissed him. Adrian spent the rest of the day re-reading Ricky's text messages, she wanted to smile like one of those love sick girls, but stopped herself. But secretly she enjoyed feeling that way.

A/N: This is just an AU of what I think would've happened if Ricky didn't kiss Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Underwoods

A/N: I decided to do a flash forward into the future.

"Eva, sweetie you need to get up now otherwise we're going to be late for your first day at " said Adrian who was four months pregnant. Four-year-old Elena rubbed her face against the pillow, not wanting to get out of bed.

"But I don't want to go kindergarten mommy, I wanna stay home with you two" Eva whined and rubbed at her mom's belly.

"But you'll make some new friends, and you'll have lot's of fun with some new friends"

Eva folded her moms and pouted, "I don't wanna go"

"Eva you have to go to preschool, its lot's of fun trust me and after you get home we can make cookies."

"Yay! Can we invite Sarah too?"

"Sure we can, I'll call Amy and see if Sarah can come too. Now got dressed you're going to be late." Eva jumped out of bed and started changing; meanwhile Adrian went downstairs to get breakfast ready. Adrian heard cell phone ring, it was Ricky.

"Hi Ricky"

"Good morning, how my two favourite girls doing"

"We are good, Eva just got out of bed, so we're in a bit of a hurry but don't worry I'll be fine and still make it to the doctor's appointment" Adrian said.

"Great, I'll see at the doctor's office and give Eva a kiss for me"

"_Eva prisa, vamos a llegar tarde" _ Adrian yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Elena came running downstairs, she was wearing her Dora the explorer t-shirt with green pants.

"I'm coming"

"Those are new clothes sweetie, make sure you don't get them dirty"

"I won't mommy" Eva said, proudly; she was a bit of a neat freak much like her father.

When they finally got to pre-school Eva ran to her best friend Sarah. Sarah was almost the spitting image of Amy she had a baby face, hazel eyes but her father Ben's hair. Eva's hair was thick and chestnut brown like Ricky's but her skin was more similar to Cindy and Adrian's, and she had her father's soft brown eyes.

"Hi Sarah!" Adrian said and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Aunt Adrian, I'm really happy you're letting me come over today"

"Sarah, you're welcome anytime and say hi to John for me"

"I will" Sarah agreed.

Eva hugged her mom tightly just as she was about to leave

"See you two soon mommy"

Adrian looked down at her stomach and smiled softly at her daughter. She gave her a kiss and then headed off.

Adrian and Ricky finally had their doctor's appointment. At first she didn't want to find out the sex of the baby but then she decided against that idea. Adrian didn't like being in suspense about things, she liked to know and plan things ahead. Ricky met her there, and held her hand tightly. She didn't care about the sex of the baby as long as it was healthy and neither did Ricky but she knew he secretly wanted a boy.

"All right ,Adrian, it's time to come on through" The doctor said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great" Adrian said, with a smile

"I want to see if the baby is okay, that's all" Adrian said

"Okay well that's what we are going to right now. Adrian lay on the bed, pulled up her shirt and the doctor squirted the gel over belly. The baby's picture came up on the ultrasound."

"Okay, well I can see that the baby is developing quite normally, and oh let's just move further down so we can see what the sex is". Ricky squeezed Adrian's hand tightly, he didn't know why he was so nervous, and this was since this was his third child.

"Oh would you look that, it looks like you're having a boy"

"Really, wow that's great" Ricky said and kissed Adrian.

"Oh it looks John will have someone on his side for once, instead of always having the girls against him" Ricky chuckled at her comment. Ricky had taken the rest of the day off work and so they went to pick the girls from pre-school.

"So how was your first day" Ricky asked his daughter.

"It was so much fun, me and Sarah got to do drawing and finger painting. "

"Wow, can you show me what you drew" Ricky said and crouched down to his daughter's level. It was a picture of crayon stick figures of Adrian, Ricky, and she had labelled Adrian's tummy as the baby. On the other side of the page it was a picture of Ben and Amy's house with John and his baseball. In the middle it was Eva and Sarah playing outside on the lawn that was drawn with green crayon.

"That's great sweetie, you included everyone"

"So daddy am I going to be a brother or a sister"

"You're always going to a sister Eva because you're a girl, but mommy is going to have a boy, so you're going to have a little brother" . Eva walked over to her mom and wrapped around her , she touched Adrian's stomach and whispered 'we're going to have so much fun little brother". Adrian smiled in awe, and Ricky kissed Eva's forehead.

Adrian and the girls began to bake the cookies, they had finished preparing the mixture but the girls had gone to the bathroom, Ricky downstairs to the kitchen in order to grab a drink.

"Mmm it smells good in here" Ricky said.

"We're making cookies" Adrian said. Without Adrian looking, Ricky turned over to the mixture and dipped his finger in it. Adrian saw this and wacked him on the shoulder

"Ow, what it's really good"

"We're going to run out mixture, if you keep doing that, and there will be no cookies left."

"Isn't there a batch in the oven already?" Ricky questioned.

"That's for shared lunch at pre-school tomorrow, the second batch is just for us"

"So we can just use it for this" Ricky said as he licked the spoon, and smirked knowing it would piss Adrian off.

"Ricky!" She yelped

"What" He said and put a dash of chocolate sauce onto Adrian's face, and soon the two of them were covered in chocolate and began to make out. In amidst their hot make out session however the oven began to beep, which caused them stop and Adrian dashed over to the oven. Luckily, the cookies had not burnt, they were a perfect golden brown.

"Eww mommy and daddy you two were sexing each other" Eva said and pointed at them.

"Sexing?" Ricky and Adrian said, at the same time, with the same look on their faces.

"Oh my god, day care" Adrian said to herself.

"I'm sure you would've been the kid that talked about that" Ricky whispered. Adrian smirked "speak for yourself"

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy were just kissing"

Sarah and Ellen looked at each other with the same confused look on their faces.

"Then what's sexing mommy?"

"Well, first of all it's not sexing, it's sex and mommy and daddy, and we were just kissing"

"Okay, what's sex?"

Ricky and Adrian both sighed, Adrian glared over at Ricky giving him the death stare.

"Okay well it's something people do when they want to have a baby and are married. Don't ask any more questions about it ,don't talk to any one about it at preschool, you got that girls" Ricky said sternly. Both the girls nodded profusely at Ricky's words. Thankfully she didn't push the issue further, Eva was just like her mother argumentative and stubborn.

"We dodged a bullet there"

"Yeah" Ricky said, relieved.

Amy had come in the evening to pick Sarah up , but they ended up staying for dinner to celebrate the news about Adrian's baby. Grace had of course come over with a blue bibs. The best part about the night was that Sarah did not spill the beans on the little sex talk so Ricky didn't receive an earful from Amy.

Ricky and Adrian, finally went to bed. Adrian fell asleep right away , but Ricky was still awake. She didn't know it but he loved to watch her sleep, she looked so at peace and he kissed her forehead "I love you Adrian".


	3. Chapter 3

Happy

Adrian finally gave birth to her baby boy Anthony Ruben Underwood -Lee a few months later after a very long and tiring labour. He was about six weeks old now, and already growing a thick head of black hair. She held him in her arms, with a blue blanket that was tightly wrapped around him

"Eva, come on kick, kick" Ricky said, enthusiastically as he was teaching her how to swim. Eva's kicks turned into large splashes, Ricky squinted as he got a bucket full of water into his eyes because of Eva's kicking.

"Okay, okay, that was good but just kick a little less stronger" Ricky said. Eva finally got the hang of it, after a few tries, she was swimming on her own, in the pool. When it started getting though, Ricky suggested they should get out and have lunch, Eva didn't want to.

"No daddy, I want to keep swimming"

"You can do some more swimming but it's getting cold now and I don't want you to get sick"

Eva pouted, and folded her arms in the pool, he dad gave her a look and he just kept staring in order to show her that he wasn't going to change his mind. She let out a sigh of frustration, but finally got out of the pool and he smiled.

"Good girl, we can go in the pool tomorrow, I'm glad you enjoyed swimming" he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Adrian was preparing lunch in the kitchen, while she was chopping up the vegetables; she watched Ricky with their children and smiled. It warmed her heart that her children were growing up with a father and mother, the life that she had always wanted, she was happy.

They heard a knocking on the door; it was John who was coming to stay for the weekend. Eva leapt up from her seat ecstatically, when she saw her half brother.

"Hey Eva!" John said and picked her up.

" I learnt how to swim today," Eva said proudly.

John gave her a high five, and praised. She then rambled on about her pre-school, the baby, Sarah and just her life in general. Eva was funny and bright much like her mother.

John headed over towards the kitchen to help Adrian set the table. He got all the dishes out and sat down know next to his father, and little Anthony.

"So how was the game, John?" Ricky asked as he put rice onto his plate. As Ricky asked the question, there was a loud shrilling voice, filled with enthusiasm.

"Grace, I'm so happy you made it" Adrian said and tightly hugged her.

"This is the first weekend, Jack and I had off, so we couldn't miss seeing you and the baby, speaking of, where is the little guy?"

"He's in the dining room with Ricky, and I'm so glad you guys came now we're having lunch, so you should join us."

"We don't want to intrude Adrian, it's okay"

"Don't be ridiculous Jack, I've made a lot of food because of well John and Ricky, so there's more than enough"

Jack and Grace agreed to say, and went to see the baby, Grace held him and little Anthony was cooing "God bless you little Anthony, you're such a precious gift"

"So Jack how's football coaching going? How's your team?" Ricky asked.

"There talented kids but they don't know how to play as a team, too many egos, you know? And without playing as a team there is no way we can win

Ricky nodded in agreement "Yeah I know what you mean man, unfortunately I was one of those guys in baseball, so I just hit the batting cages. But I'm sure you can put you're team in the right direction.

Jack shrugged, and took another bit of the chicken "yeah I hope so, it shouldn't be too bad I wasn't in high school long ago"

"So John I heard you played baseball, how's that going?"

"It's going good, we're hoping to make it to the finals , we haven't lost any games yet so I'm hopeful"

"That's great man, good luck to you and keep working hard"

"Yeah, I'm proud of him and the little guy here might grow up, here might grow up like his brother" Ricky said.

"You thinking about playing in the big leagues, John" Jack asked.

"I don't know I like baseball, it's fun but I don't know if I wanna do it for a career"

"Yeah we always make him work hard in school to get good grades so that he'll have a lot of options and not just rely on baseball." Ricky said.

"That's good man, I never really cared about school I just relied on football, and it did get me a good job but it could've either way" Jack said. Ricky nodded in agreement, with Jack. The laughter and chatter continued throughout dinner.

"So Grace do you ever consider moving, back here to California?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah I do, but I mean my internship and residency are in Seattle, it's a really good hospital, Jack and I are doing really well"

"It's I miss you Gracie that's all, I know we're both busy but it's been nice catching up, it feels like high school almost."

"I miss you too Adrian, and who knows maybe I'll move here and open up a medical practice." Adrian swallowed her food, and nodded.

"Do you have any idea what kind of medicine you want to specialise in?"

"I don't know maybe paediatrics, I love kids and I get so much joy when I work with them" Grace said, with a smile.

The conversations drifted as it got later, and they had to put Eva in bed. It was time to call it a day. Grace and Adrian said their goodbyes.

Ricky and Adrian finally got Anthony to bed, and they had a quite moment to themselves. Ricky stared at the wall, and Adrian noticed his pensive look.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"Nothing really, just how normal things turned out for us"

Adrian raised "Uh I don't know if I'd call us normal Ricky, but I know what you mean" 

Ricky smiled, he knew she did, that was what was so great about the two of them, they knew each other inside and out better than anyone else, words weren't needed. They had been through everything together, they were in the same expect now they were in a place together that they never though they would; they were happy. He leaned over her, pushing her hair behind her ear and kissed her full perfect lips passionately and she reciprocated the kiss.

"Thanks for giving me the life I wanted Ricky" she whispered

"No Adrian Lee thank you" he said

Ricky and Adrian did get their happy ending after all the turmoil in their lives. They had a number of grandchildren, and shared their unique love story with them.


End file.
